Heart - To - Heart: Meeting At Last
by RosieNich98
Summary: Many people reside in Sora's heart, and they all have something to say. But will he take heed of the message they are trying to get through to him…? Set before KH3.


The clear blue ocean waves rolled onto the golden sands of Destiny Islands as a young 15-year-old spiky haired brunette sat atop the paopu tree, watching the beautiful glistening sun set over the horizon.

"There you are!" A voice chuckled. "We thought you might be here."

Sora blinked, turning to see his best friends Riku and Kairi smiling at him.

"Oh, uh, hey guys!" He replied, jumping off the tree and placing his hands behind his head as he always did around them.

However, Kairi sensed her boyfriend was not quite himself. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course I –"

Sora stopped and gasped as sudden pains rushed through his head and chest. "I…I…"

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku said, stepping forward.

Sora looked up at his friends and gasped again.

They were not Riku and Kairi.

They were those two people he had seen before - the blue-haired woman and the brown haired man…

Sora shook his head, but when he looked back, they had changed again – now they were Axel and that raven-haired girl in the Organization coat...

"Uh…ahhh!" He groaned, falling to his knees.

"Sora? Get up!" Kairi cried.

She shot a look at Riku worriedly. "What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know!" Riku replied.

"G-GAAHH!" Sora gave a final cry before he passed out, falling into his friends' arms.

XxX

"Mmnn…uh…" Sora moaned softly as he came to his senses.

He felt warm and fuzzy inside and could feel someone's arms around him as he lay in their lap.

Sora opened his eyes slowly as a spiky haired, blurred silhouette came into his vision; he blinked a few times to see none other that Roxas leaning over him, smiling reassuringly; dressed in his black Organization coat.

"Hey. You ok?"

"R-Roxas? What are you doing here? Where are we?" Sora said as he sat up, feeling slightly dizzy.

His Nobody grinned. "We're in your heart; there are some people who've wanted to talk to you – me included."

Sora frowned. "Why?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't really know, they didn't tell me – we all have our reasons."

"How many are there?"

"Heh, you'll find out soon enough." Roxas winked as he pulled Sora up to stand on his sleeping glass image – then a pure white light surrounded them.

When the light faded, Sora realized that he and Roxas were standing on the Clock Tower.

"Wha…? How did we get here?"

"Through your memories." Roxas replied simply, sitting down on the ledge. "Or rather…through mine."

Sora blinked as he suddenly remembered, plonking himself down next to the blonde. "This is where you used to sit with your friends."

"Yup."

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me…what about?"

"Well…" Roxas smirked. "Your shoes are huge; and _how_ does your hair stay up like that?! I'm you and even _I_ don't understand it!"

Sora glared at him. "One; _do not _talk about my shoes ok? I wanted to get rid of them but I don't have the munny to get new ones so I have to keep these…"

Sora paused for a moment. "And two; there are some things I'm never going to say." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

Roxas pouted. "Awww, no fair!"

The boys laughed.

Sora cleared his throat. "What was it like being in the Organization?"

"Well…" Roxas began. "What can I say? It was confusing at the start, I had no clue about anything – and as Axel said, I was like a zombie! But it slowly became normal and I got used to my role and going out on missions…then Xion happened…"

"Who?"

Roxas smiled to himself. "She's…a friend."

Sora frowned, tilting his head.

"Anyway," Roxas continued. "The incidents with Xion opened my eyes to how _evil_ the Organization really is. I could not let Xemnas get away with what he was trying to do…and I felt ashamed, because I had played a big part in the succession his plans. I had to do something…AND I WOULD HAVE DONE IF ANSEM AND RIKU HADN'T FLIPPING KIDNAPPED ME!"

Sora jumped, surprised at this sudden outburst. However, he was even more surprised when he realised Roxas was crying.

"Xion…I'm sorry…I could've stopped him…I failed you…I'm…I'm…"

Roxas curled up into a ball and sobbed softly.

There was a pang in Sora's chest.

He suddenly felt guilty, he felt grief, he felt terrible…he felt Roxas.

Sora put his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "Hey, it's ok! Don't be sad, everything's fine, Xemnas is gone and –"

"Yeah…but _you're _the one who defeated him!" Roxas cried, shoving the brunette away.

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! XION SAID **I **HAD TO SET KINGDOM HEARTS FREE! **SHE ASKED ME**!" He yelled, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Summoning Oath keeper and Oblivion, he charged at his Somebody.

Raising his keyblades above his head, Roxas threw them down to attack, but Sora blocked him with an old thin black and silver keyblade with reddish-purple parts he had summoned.

"No." Sora said firmly. "No, Roxas. I'm sorry about what they did…but I can't do anything about it. I can't change the past. But she said she'd see you again…"

Roxas stepped back, raising an eyebrow. "You know what she said to me…?"

"Well, I _am_ you, aren't I?" Sora replied.

"Yeah…" Roxas slowly smiled and held out his hand sheepishly. "Um…I'm sorry…"

Sora gladly took his hand and shook it. "No problem…_friend_."

They sat down on the ledge again and watched the sun.

"So…what did you _really_ want to say?" Sora questioned.

Roxas sighed and turned to face him. "_The day will come when you can't fight as one. Gather your friends and gain strength to find a triumphant end._"

Sora frowned. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…but he told me to say it."

"Who's 'he'?"

"I can't say his name." Roxas looked down.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then, the world around them started to glow and fly up to the sky in little flakes of light.

"Oh, looks like we're out of time." Roxas whispered.

He stood up and got Sora to his feet as well. "It was nice to see you again."

"What are you talking about?" Sora said, confused. "Are you leaving?"

"No, but you are." Roxas said.

The world was almost all gone, and Roxas was fading too…

"Goodbye." Roxas whispered, letting go of Sora's hands and disappearing into the brilliant white sky.

"Wait, don't go!" Sora cried. "I need to know more! Tell me –"

But it was too late.

He was gone.

The light grew stronger and Sora screwed his eyes shut and covered his face.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in Castle Oblivion.

And then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

**Well, there you go! I apologize if it's a little crazy and not very on topic - also, sorry it's so short, and I hoped it doesn't look too rushed. This story won't be that long anyway…I hope you like it, please don't forget to review it as I love hearing what you all think. **

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned! :D**


End file.
